Software publishers, especially those who offer free software, often seek to generate revenue by bundling their software with “monetizing” search toolbars—Internet browser add-ons that generate revenue based on Internet searches submitted by users via the toolbar. However, toolbars take up valuable viewing space in the Internet browser and reduce the area available for viewing the contents of web pages. Consequently, most users who install these search toolbars end up uninstalling the search toolbar within days of its installation, and as a result, terminating the revenue stream from the search toolbar.